


[fanart] Welcome home, good Hunter

by Razia



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/pseuds/Razia
Summary: A fanart of Plain Doll, from Bloodborne. Part of a gift for apotheosizing, for Fic In A Box 2020.The rest of the gift can be foundhere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[fanart] Welcome home, good Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apotheosizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/gifts).




End file.
